


Waiting is Overrated

by viceroyvonmutini



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, playing again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 01:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3469718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viceroyvonmutini/pseuds/viceroyvonmutini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Octavia is so done with these two it's unreal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting is Overrated

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from a friend: Blake's Matchmaking Service. I was only too happy to oblige.
> 
> Original Title:  
> Ai na hod gon yu op  
> (I will wait for you)

‘What do you think?’

‘’bout what?’

‘Those two?’

Octavia looked up slightly from the sword she was sharpening, indicating subtly to where the two Commanders stood discussing building plans before focusing back down on the weapon.

‘What about them?’

‘Well what do you think?’

‘I…like them?’

Bellamy was confused. He stopped cleaning the dagger he had in his hand to glance at his sister who refused to look up from her sword, intent in her work.

‘Octavia what are you talking about?’

‘They don’t seem a little...close?’

‘Close?’

‘Close.’

Bellamy shifted his gaze to the two women. They were standing close, overseeing the warrior’s train as they discussed how best to restore Tondc. Their arms were almost brushing.

‘In the literal sense? Well yeah.’

Octavia looked up form her sword exasperated.

‘You know what I mean! You don’t think they’re a bit…familiar…the looks, the subtle touches? The way the Commander literally swoons? You haven’t noticed?’

‘I…no?’

‘Oh my god Bellamy you’re useless.’

‘Hey wait no okay I guess I just never noticed it before. I mean it’s not like I go around wondering who Clarke’s got the hots for.’

‘But it is obvious.’

‘Yeah.’

Octavia returned to her sword, Bellamy to his daggers. There was a short silence.

‘I think we should set them up.’

‘What?’

‘I think we should set them up.’

‘You want to set up Lexa and Clarke. You want to try and convince Lexa to go on a date with Clarke?’

‘S’not like she’ll need that much convincing.’

Bellamy gave her a look.

‘It’s true! But yes. Okay maybe not a date but…well there must be someway we can convince them.’

‘You wanna match-make them?’

‘Yes.’

‘Okay. Let’s say I agree to this: what’s the plan?’

‘I…haven’t thought of that yet.’

‘Right.’

The silence returned.

‘I need you to come with me to see the Commander.’

‘Clarke?’

‘No. Lexa.’

‘Why?’

‘Um…so I don’t die?’

‘Why would she…no. You’re not seriously considering this? She’ll kill us Octavia!’

‘Well what other way would you suggest?’

‘I don’t know, let them work it out like normal people?’

‘But that’s never going to happen! Clarke’s the queen of denial and Lexa’s queen of…well she’s also the queen of denial! They’ll never work things out!’

‘Octavia I am not dying just so you can play dating games!’

‘We won’t die! I promise!’

‘You can’t promise me that!’

‘Look, the whole reason I want you to come with me is so that I don’t die.’

‘I’m not doing this.’

‘Please Bellamy: they deserve it! Look at them! Lexa’s been giving Clarke puppy dog eyes since she got here! The war is over: let’s give Clarke something. These past few weeks have been hard on her.’

‘Fine. I’ll help. But only because I think Clarke deserves this.’

Octavia grinned widely at her brother.

 

* * *

 

 It was dusk. The make shift camp at Tondc was settling down as villagers enjoyed the evening meal. Torches burned; grounders sat laughing around a spit roast, sharing with the Sky People stories of their ancestors. From across the fire Octavia caught Bellamy’s eye and nodded, indicating that they should go. He stood up and left the group. Octavia followed, ignoring the Indra’s stare at her abrupt departure.

‘Okay so what now?’ whispered Bellamy as they stood a good few feet away from the entrance to the Commander’s tent.

‘Now we enter.’

‘Are you sure she’s in there?’

‘No. But she’s not at the meal.’

‘I’m not sure I want her to be in there.’

‘This is for a good cause. You will have died a noble death.’

‘Shut up Octavia. Let’s get this over with.’

The two strode purposefully and with a lot more confidence than they felt towards the tent. They stopped in front of the guards.

‘We wish to speak with the Commander.’

The guards did not move, but a voice instructed the guards to let them enter. They stood aside and the two Blake’s entered the tent with a certain sense of apprehension.

Lexa stood over a table scattered with parchment maps and documents, studying the proposed plans for Tondc. She looked up at her guests.

‘Octavia. And Bellamy Blake of the Sky People.’

She turned to face them, waiting for them to speak. The two siblings looked at each other, Bellamy raising an eyebrow insisting Octavia speak first.

She cleared her throat.

‘We wish to speak with you about…matters.’

Lexa did not speak, waiting for her to continue.

‘About certain...matters.’ attempted Bellamy, not getting much further than his sister.

Lexa turned to face the siblings, standing tall.

‘Matters?’

‘Matters’ affirmed Octavia nodding furiously, trying to indicate to her brother that yes, you should tell her now.

‘What matters are these?’

The two fell silent neither daring to speak, both having noticed the ornate dagger hung at Lexa’s hip. Octavia indicated heavily to her brother that he should keep speaking, gesturing her head towards Lexa.

‘Well,’ he began, ‘we noticed some…thing. Something.’

Octavia nodded her head in encouragement.

‘What thing, Bellamy Blake? I do not have all night.’

‘Yes. The thing is…I noticed- _we_ noticed- that you…enjoy…the…you enjoy our Commander. Clarke. You enjoy the presence of Clarke.’

Lexa looked at them slightly confused.

‘Yes: Clarke is a worthy leader. I admire her strength and she is a good advisor to me. Is this not to your liking? Do I take her from her duties towards her own people?’

‘No no…this is fine. It’s fine. It’s just…’

Bellamy trailed off, looking to his sister. Octavia sighed and plunged in head first, hoping she might live the night.

‘Look Commander: you like Clarke.’

‘Yes of course like Clarke. As I have said I value her highly.’

‘No you _like_ like her.’

‘What?’

‘You _like_ like her. You like her more than like. You really like her.’

‘I…yes? I do very much like her? She has been a good ally and-‘

‘No Commander: you love her.’

The tent fell silent.

‘What?’ breathed out Lexa, half affronted that Octavia dare be so blunt and half terrified that she’d been that obvious.

‘You really really like her Commander. And she really really likes you. You need to do something about that.’

‘Do something about it?’

‘Yes. Act on it. Woo her! You’re the Commander! Bring her gifts! Shower her in affection!’

‘I...’ Lexa contemplates shouting, ordering them to leave possibly even chucking her dagger at their heads. But she doesn’t.

‘I cannot.’ She admits, regaining some of her composure.

‘You can’t? Why not?’

‘She has already rejected me once.’

‘Rejected you?’

‘Before battle: we...I made to kiss her. She responded but pulled herself away. She told me she was not ready. Love is weakness, Octavia Blake.’

Lexa was speaking barely above a whisper, hiding her shaking voice or the sadness that infected her words. Love is weakness; she repeated it like a mantra in her head. She knew this. But it did not stop her loving.

‘Lexa…’ Octavia began softly, walking forward slightly, ‘that was weeks ago. Things have changed. She certainly has.’

‘I do not want to push. I will wait for her to-‘

‘Then you’ll be waiting forever! Clarke is never going to make the first move! Ever! Trust me, I know her!’

‘Then I will wait forever.’

‘Oh stop being so poetic! You’re the Commander! Go out there and woo her! She’s just as smitten as you are!’

‘She…is smitten.’

‘Yes!’

Octavia turned to her brother for help but he merely shrugged his shoulders. This was not his forte.

‘Trust me Commander. I know Clarke, and she hasn’t looked at anyone like that since...well actually she’s never looked at anyone like that. Trust me.’

Lexa stood in thought.

‘Clarke once asked the same of me. She asked me to trust her about you. I shall afford you the same honour. Leave, Octavia Blake. I have much to think about.’

Octavia bowed her head slightly in assent before turning on her heel and walking out, dragging Bellamy along by the arm.

Once they had left the confines of the tent they let out a sigh of relief.

‘Well at least we didn’t die.’

 

* * *

 

 Raven was the first to notice the change. She had decided to visit Tondc to discuss electrical plans and had ended up standing with Octavia and Lincoln watching Lexa teach Clarke the intricacies of swordplay from afar.

‘It’s sickening really.’

‘What is?’

‘Those two’ remarked Raven, arms crossed as the three stood watching as Lexa easily deflected Clarke’s sword thrusts with encouraging eyes.

‘Even when they’re slashing at each other with swords they’ve got those grins like they’re reading each other love poetry.’

 ‘It’s kind of romantic’ judged Octavia as she leant against Lincoln, ‘and Lexa doesn’t smile.’

‘No but she does that thing with her eyes. It’s gross. Those two just need to have sex already.’

‘They’re working on it’ hummed Octavia, smiling to herself slightly.

 It was small things at first; the way they never left each other’s side, the frequent trips out of camp the two took, though perhaps the most telling was the radiant smile Clarke seemed to have plastered on her face.

Lexa would show her the beauty of the ground: lakes that seemed bottomless, forest so dense you could not see the sky as the light trickled through branches and Clarke would marvel and smile in such delight that Lexa would not trade the world for it.

Lexa would bring her gifts from her travels: the skin of a wolf from the Ice Nation, a blade of engraved steel from the Sand Peoples, jewels that shimmered like the morning star from the Water Clans and Clarke would be left breathless and without words for such beauty and kindness.

Clarke would draw for her: she would draw the wonders she was shown, the things she had seen. She would draw memories and paint skies, and when Lexa wasn’t looking she would sketch out the greatest wonder in her world.

The people noticed: how could they not. It became impossible to ignore the lingering touches, the intense eye contact between the two: the way one without the other was a rarity. They would always find their way back to each other, particularly now that Clarke had taken residence in the grounder camp.

It was one night around a fire, friends conversing and laughing: Lincoln and Octavia sharing food, Jasper Monty and Raven attempting a duet with three people, Bellamy and Indra in a heated debate about weaponry and Clarke and Lexa conversing in hushed tones, faces close together words barely heard as they smiled and Clarke laughed and Lexa marveled at the sound.

‘So, you two a thing yet?’ blurted Octavia through a mouthful of food.

Lexa looked up and you could have sworn you saw a smile, though her gaze remained unreadable.

‘Explain, Octavia.’

‘She means are you two together yet. Doing the do. Playing tonsil tennis behind the smokehouse. Dating.’ Explained Raven, thoroughly amused at Clarke’s growing redness.

‘Raven!’

‘What? It’s a legit question! You guys agree right?’

They all nodded and Clarke looked down, avoiding their embarrassing gazes whilst Lexa remained stoic as ever, though Clarke swore she could feel Lexa shaking with laughter beside her.

‘Well?’

‘Yes Clarke: well? Are we a…thing?’

Clarke looked up at Lexa, her embarrassment not fading one bit but so sure of herself she didn’t even have to think.

‘Yes.’

Lexa’s smile was soft.

‘I mean, if you want to be. Obviously. I mean I wouldn’t want to push you into anything. It’s just I think I really like you and not just like you you know like really like you and I thought it was a crush but then you were just there and…’

‘Oh shut up Clarke!’ interrupted Octavia, laughing with her friends at Clarke’s ramblings. Lexa for the most part never stop looking at Clarke’s face, endeared towards her words and wanting nothing more than to kiss her with such intensity that Clarke might never want another.

She didn’t know it, but Clarke was pretty sure she’d never want another anyway.

The evening went on, friends teasing and laughing in unity around the fire. But Lexa and Clarke remained together, speaking in hushed tones and reverent whispers as they watched their companions in easy reverie.


End file.
